


Waves

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Can you tell that I was thinking about sine waves when I wrote this?, F/M, For a Friend, I Tried, My First Fanfic, Prose Poem, Reylo - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A summary of Kylo and Rey's relationship.





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



He came, he saw, he conquered.

As he strode with purpose through the forest, the girl staggered backwards in fright... but was it also anger?

He loved, he rose, he hungered.

As her small hand gently grasped his by the fire, was that a spark of hope that shined in her eyes?

He fell, he despaired, he regretted.

She had shut him out, and like a kicked puppy, he silently whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, for AquaWolfGirl, who's fanfics I absolutely adore!
> 
> Comments will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
